


Green Eyed Monster

by Castielslostwings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Because that boy is a sub at heart, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cliff knows, Cockles, Comfort, DCCon 2015, Danneel is super minor, Danneel ships it, Dom Jensen, Eggs Benedict, Everyone know, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jared Knows, Jared ships it, Jensen’s weak excuses, M/M, Needy Jensen, Smut, Sub Misha, Top Jensen, Vibrators, mentions of Dom Misha, mentions of sub jensen, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielslostwings/pseuds/Castielslostwings
Summary: Inspired by jealous!Jensen at DCCon 2015; aka the one where the fans are screaming about Misha promising to get naked for money and Jensen loses all ability to control his words and face and mumbles something about Misha making promises (about getting naked?) that he doesn’t keep. Jealous!Jensen is truly a gift from Chuck.





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naruhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhearts/gifts).



> I don’t know what got into me, I blame SDCC and the Cockles dumpster in general. Also I didn’t do that much research on the social goings on during DCCon, so don’t yell at me how there was no group dinner, I take responsibility for any inconsistencies. A reminder that this is a work of fiction and just for fun!
> 
> Idk what else, please be gentle, I love these characters but I’m new to writing fics.
> 
> Link to J2 panel at DCCON 15:  
> https://youtu.be/mnezeq0E840
> 
> Find me on tumblr! I’m @castielslostwings

Jensen was in deep. The inevitable YouTube uploads of this particular panel would persist on the Internet into perpetuity, but if he could help it, he’d never have to see them. Embarrassing, considering his chosen trade. He knew he’d blown it the minute the crowd had started shouting Misha’s name and he couldn’t stop the automatic nervous fidgeting. Zero chance the fans don’t notice that. Strike one. Misha had picked a stupid fight that morning and the unresolved tension was now messing with his headspace, or more accurately, his already tenuous ability to put his feelings about the man in a box, and throw away the damn key for the duration of ONE freaking panel. 

So when the crowd got louder and sillier, hollering about Misha promising to get naked for them, Jensen wasn’t ready. He heard himself replying, with phrases that didn’t quite make sense and irritation overwhelming his tone, and he was internally horrified. Strike two. Now he’s rambling about Misha and getting naked for cash. What the fuck is wrong with him? Jensen sends up a quick plea for divine intervention, since there’s no way he’s reeling this back in on his own, and does a quick scan of the area offstage, looking for the source of this mess, and the one in his head. 

Misha is standing just offstage, smirking. Their eyes meet for a millisecond before Jensen looks away and mumbles something about Misha promising things that will never come true. Strike three. In his peripheral vision, Misha actually throws his head back and laughs.

That little shit. 

***

Jensen makes it though the remainder of the panel reasonably intact. He follows Jared into the green room and notes Misha is nowhere to be seen. He ignores Jared’s pointed look and raised eyebrows, in favor of pretending to be really interested in making himself a cup of coffee. Jared coughs and is clearly hiding a smug smile. “You ok, man?” Jensen glares at him over his shoulder. Jared grins but doesn’t press. He knows Jensen’s limits, as well as Jensen knows that this will definitely come up at a later, probably equally inconvenient time. 

Whatever. He didn’t out himself, or Misha. He thinks vaguely that Danneel is going to lose her shit laughing at him, though. She always says that his tendency towards extreme jealousy over Misha is “adorable,” but Jensen doubts even she could have foreseen that jealousy extending to fangirls making bad jokes. Jensen scoffs and pulls out his phone, tapping it in his palm and sending off a quick reply to a text. Cutesy descriptors for his feelings aside, if he can’t keep them in check, he’s going to get them all outed before anyone is ready. And he can’t do that if he’s both jealous AND angry at the object of his affections (eternal torment? That’s very dramatic. And also accurate). He shoots off two more text messages and then addresses Jared, who is kicked back and watching him with thinly veiled amusement. “Tell everyone I have a migraine or something,” he says, referring the group dinner he’s supposed to be accompanying Jared to shortly. They have the night off, and Jensen doesn’t intend to waste it. 

“Sure,” Jared replies in understanding, his grin widening. “I will definitely tell them only that.” Jensen rolls his eyes and is saved by the ping of his phone. It’s Danneel replying that everything is copacetic at home, and to enjoy his night. He tells her to do the same and to give their daughter his love. A second ping, and he flips back to his text conversation with Misha, reading it over again quickly. The first message came in while he was still on stage, and it only fueled Jensen’s mood. So now, Jensen Ackles is a man with a plan.

M: you’re sexy when you’re jealous ;)  
J: not jealous  
M: oh, are we fighting?  
J: ...  
M: Wait, are we really fighting? I don’t want to fight. Come to dinner.

Jensen hesitates before he sends the next text. He’s never attempted anything like what he’s considering, and if he’s being honest, he’s nervous. His and Misha’s relationship has always skirted the edges of what most people would consider BDSM, but they don’t switch. Misha likes to be obeyed, and Jensen, if he’s being honest, loves nothing more than being praised for being good. It’s a thing, and it works for them. Not that it’s always like that, but when it is, in almost 7 years, neither of them have ever tried to sway what feels like the natural order of things. Until now. He hits send. Two things need to happen tonight. Jensen needs to take back some control. And Misha Collins needs to be punished for being a little shit. The images now running through his head make Jensen shift in his seat a little. His brain might need a moment to reach full confidence, but his cock is definitely on board. 

J: I’m not going to dinner, and neither are you. We aren’t going to fight. You are going to submit, and you are going to atone. 

M: You’ve got my attention. Tell me more

J: I am going to take you apart, make you beg me to put you back together. You have 45 minutes to get yourself ready and then I want you kneeling on the floor. Call down to the front desk and tell them to make me a key. I’ll come to you. 

M: Oh shit

J: Color?

M: So fucking green.

J: Scene starts now. Safeword if you change your mind.

Jensen looks up from his phone and realizes he’s probably a bit flushed, maybe breathing a little heavy, and definitely not very composed. Jared is still watching him, except now he’s openly laughing. “Dude... never tell me,” he says as he stands, grabs his stuff and exits from the green room. 

“Didn’t plan on it,” Jensen replies gruffly, and moves to follow, adjusting himself discretely. Cliff meets them at the door and escorts them past lines of excited, screaming fangirls and out of the convention hotel. A car is waiting, and it whisks them away without incident. Jared is dropped first at the group’s chosen restaurant. Cliff goes with him after Jensen gives the migraine excuse to him and the driver. Cliff eyes him up before leaving and tells him not to get into trouble. Jensen swears he won’t leave the room. It isn’t a lie, he just didn’t specify whose room. He doesn’t need to. Cliff gives him a knowing look and slams the car door. Jensen shrugs at the driver. “Can we make a couple stops on the way back? Want to grab some food and Advil.” 

****  
One cafe and one drugstore run later, it’s been 40 minutes and Jensen is at the front desk of the much nicer hotel he and the other cast members are staying in. It’s quiet, elegant without being pretentious. Jensen has his own room, and thanks to this morning’s argument with Misha, his things are actually in it for once. He doesn’t even remember the last time they bothered with pretending they wouldn’t end up sleeping in the same place. He’ll worry about his clothes later. He can just borrow something of Misha’s if it comes to that. Fucker probably has half of Jensen’s clothes packed in his bag anyway. Key obtained and elevator ascending, Jensen reigns in his thoughts and centers himself. He wants this, badly, wants the control, maybe even wants to make Misha hurt a little, but he also knows he owes Misha to make it both safe and sexy. It’s not even a question. Misha’s always been a master of combining pain, pleasure and affection in a way that just thinking about almost makes Jensen want to call this off and drop to his own knees in front of the man, but Jensen is the perfect student. He’s been absorbing Misha’s ways for years, perhaps unconsciously knowing that there would come a time when he would need this, as much as he does today. When the elevator dings and Jensen steps off, feet carrying him confidently towards the room number on the card, he is so ready. He is SO ready. The deep breath he takes at the door is only so that he won’t appear over-eager. Jensen spares a moment to close his eyes and imagine what Misha will feel like under him, around him, completely at his mercy, and there is no question in his mind. He opens the door. 

***

All of that mental preparation doesn’t do a thing to ready Jensen for the sight that greets him. The room is a mirror of his, exactly what he expected in that sense. King size bed, side tables and lamps, small kitchenette, table and chairs for eating, closed door to the bathroom, balcony. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Misha to have set a scene. The overhead lights are off, exchanged for the soft glow of the bedside lamps. The sheet and blankets are turned down and folded at the bottom of the bed, and there are extra pillows at the head. On the table is a bag that Jensen recognizes immediately and knows is filled with almost everything he’ll need. Bless Misha and his Boy Scout level of preparedness, Jensen thinks as he exhales a little, his remaining worry dissolving as he looks around - Misha obviously wants this too. Which, speaking of, Jensen finally allows himself to lay eyes on the man. 

When he does, some part of him is distantly thankful that he spared a moment to take in his surroundings first, because it’s all faded to background noise now. Misha looks beautiful, completely naked and kneeling on a pillow in the middle of the floor, buttocks resting on his heels, hands palms-down on his thick thighs, his half-hard cock laying between them. His chin is tucked down just slightly, but his eyes are wide open and locked on Jensen. His expression is fairly neutral, but his blue eyes sparkle and Jensen’s throat goes dry. Jensen does his best to keep his own feelings off of his face and resists biting his lip. Instead, he lets his gaze drag slowly down and around Misha’s body, as he walks by him to put his purchases on the kitchen counter. He wastes no time in returning to Misha’s side, and the man remains perfectly obedient. He doesn’t try to turn, or fidget, or speak. 

Jensen kneels just behind him, licks his index finger and quickly drags it from the top of Misha’s ass crack up to his neck. Jensen has always had a thing for dark hair and sun-kissed skin, but Misha is next level, in his opinion. Strong, well-muscled arms, broad shoulders, perfectly squeezable ass, and defined back muscles that flex when he shifts to regain his center after shivering just a little under Jensen’s unexpected touch. Jensen’s jeans are already uncomfortably constraining, but he’s not ready to do anything about that yet. He lets the rest of his fingers touch the skin at Misha’s neck, then trailing them lightly down the man’s side. At the same time, he leans forward and puts his nose in the hair at the nape of Misha’s neck, and inhales deeply. His hair is still damp from a recent shower, and he smells like cinnamon and comfort. He almost loses himself in it. “Mish,” he murmurs there, dragging his lips to the left, over Misha’s trapezius and up until his chin comes to rest on Misha’s shoulder. He wraps his fingers around Misha’s ribs and shifts forward so that he has him between his thighs and his hardness is pressed flush to the top of Misha’s ass. Their slight height difference makes them fit perfectly this way. He noses Misha’s cheek and asks quietly, “Color?”

Misha’s voice comes out dark and husky, reminiscent of Castiel, and that only turns Jensen on more. “Green,” he breathes, already sounding just a little bit desperate, and Jensen is so here for this. 

“Safeword?” 

“Red.”

“Okay.” Jensen pulls back and stands, making his way over to the bag on the table. He pulls out a small case and a bottle of lube and returns to Misha. “Hands and knees,” he commands. Misha complies immediately, even presents his ass, and Jensen has to hold back a groan. Seeing Misha so perfectly compliant is the wet dream he never knew he wanted. This time he does bite his lip, Misha can’t see him anyway. He licks his thumb this time and replaces it at the top of Misha’s ass, this time dragging down and circling his entrance. He opens the case and pulls out a plug and a remote. He squeezes some lube onto a finger, presses and inserts it without fanfare. To his surprise, Misha’s pretty open, and Jensen realize that he must have taken “get yourself ready” quite literally. The thought of the man in front of him alone in this room with his own fingers inside his ass, opening himself up in anticipation for HIM has Jensen pressing the heel of his hand to his clothed dick and moaning just a little. He has 3 fingers inside Misha, and tries not to let on how affected he is. He finishes the prep perfunctorily, then lubes and pushes the plug inside Misha with little warning. It’s a decent sized one, and he knows from experience that it hits Misha’s prostate perfectly once it’s turned on. He tucks the remote in his pocket. “Sit back up.” 

Jensen stands and comes around to where Misha can look up at him. “Come up on your knees,” he instructs, and when Misha does, Jensen kicks gently at the inside of his legs until they’re set pretty wide apart. “I’m going to shower. You’re going to stay exactly where you are until I return. You may make as much noise as you like but you may not touch yourself, and you may not come. Questions?”

Misha smirks a little. “Are there punishments for rule breaking?” His eyes are mischievous now and Jensen knows that it’s time to set the tone. He’s dropping to his own knees in front of Misha in two long strides, grabbing a fistful of Misha’s hair in his right hand as he goes down and yanking it back to expose Misha’s neck. His left hand slides around to grab a handful of Misha’s ass cheek, letting his fingernails dig in painfully. He drags Misha close, pulling him off balance and up against his own denim-clothed cock. The heavy fabric brushes roughly against Misha’s bare, sensitive skin, and Misha grunts a little and visibly clenches his teeth. Jensen’s own teeth close around the protrusion of Misha’s trachea, pronounced as it is with his head pulled back, and he bites gently, not enough to leave a mark, then pulls back. He releases Misha’s hair, letting that hand drop to his ass, and pulls him in tight to grind on his cock again. Misha groans out loud this time, and pulls his lip between his teeth. Jensen finds the plug with his hand, and gives it a sharp smack that makes Misha cry out. 

“I don’t think you understand, Mish.” Jensen releases him but holds his body up until Misha is steady in his previous position on his knees. His cock is now rock hard, flushed and gorgeous up against his stomach. “There will be punishments no matter what you do. The only thing you can do, is make it worse for yourself.” Misha doesn’t look cocky anymore, his eyes are slightly clouded with lust, but he holds Jensen’s gaze. “Color?”

“Green,” Misha replies softly. He clasps his hands behind his back and then lifts his chin, tilting his head back and baring his throat in submission. 

Heat flares in his belly at the sight and Jensen fights the urge to throw the man down and fuck him right there. Instead, he shoves his thumb in Misha’s mouth, hooks it over his bottom teeth and pulls his head upright again so their eyes can meet. He strokes Misha’s cheek affectionately and affirms, “Good boy. You’re perfect like this. Now stay.”

He pushes to his feet and heads for the bathroom. “Call if you need me,” he winks. 

He doesn’t close the door just in case Misha really does call for him. He’s less than 10 feet away, but out of sight. Jensen pulls out the remote and turns it to a medium setting right off the bat. He hears the buzzing start as well as a quiet swear from Misha. He really does need a shower, conventions leave him feeling gross. He doesn’t drag it out, but he doesn’t rush. And if he uses Misha’s shampoo and revels in its smell, no one has to know but him. He keeps an ear out for distress from Misha, just in case, but all he hears are some quiet moans. He turns up the vibrator every minute or so until it’s on the highest setting. Jensen closes his eyes for a moment and relives the picture of Misha on his knees with his legs spread, all plugged up and waiting for him. He gives his cock a few soapy pulls and then forces himself to stop and rinse off. While towel drying, he happens to notice a box in the trash can. Damn, Misha really did prep for him. Good to know, because it’s time to kick it up a notch. 

***  
When Jensen exits from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, just the sight of Misha returns his erection to all-ahead full. The man has managed to stay vertical thus far but is dangerously close to losing it. His hair is a disaster, there’s pre-cum smeared all over his stomach and his thighs are shaking, the muscles drawn tight and straining. Misha’s eyes are half closed and his heavy breathing draws Jensen’s attention to the thin sheen of sweat on his chest. He’s beautiful, and Jensen is going to ruin him. Jensen moves forward as he shuts off the vibrations, watching as Misha releases a little groan and hunches forward to take a few stabilizing breaths. Jensen is right there, with his arm under Misha’s and wrapping around the man’s back, urging him to stand. It takes a minute, Misha is sore and stiff from kneeling for so long. When he’s upright and steady, Jensen steers him towards the bed, sits him on the edge and stands between his legs, tossing the towel aside. He can’t help but chuckle a little when Misha visibly flinches after sitting down on the plug. “Comfortable, baby?” 

Misha looks up at him then, eyes still a bit glazed, and smiles, reaching for Jensen’s hip and trying to pull him down. “Green, I’m still green Jensen, you can fuck me any time now,” he says, and punctuates his thoughts with a little jut of his hips forward, hoping to entice Jensen down.

A wide grin appears on Jensen’s face but he stays upright. “All good things in time, sweetheart,” he purrs and pushes his thumb into Misha’s mouth, hooking it over his bottom teeth, just like before except that this time his fingers wrap under Misha’s jaw and he’s pulling Misha’s head forward and his jaw down. “First thing’s first.” Misha swallows awkwardly with his mouth still open and Jensen can see his throat contracting. “I want to feel that,” he breathes, and Misha opens his mouth wide without having to be instructed further. Jensen briefly thinks he might not survive this. That there is no universe in which he doesn’t belong to this man. He might be in charge right now, but Misha will always have him on his knees. And there’s nothing about that idea that Jensen doesn’t want desperately. He’s about to open his mouth and say something stupidly sappy and mood-ruining when Misha leans forward and takes most of his cock into his perfect wet mouth and straight down his throat, sucking hard and snapping Jensen back to their scene. All that mushy stuff will most definitely... probably... still be there later, he concludes and threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Misha’s head, pulling the man forward. He indulges for a few moments, lazily moving his hips back and forth, and then pulls back. “Color, Mish.”

“Green.” Misha’s eyes are clear again, and he’s watching Jensen closely with anticipation.

Holding up his index and middle finger, Jensen gets Misha’s attention and then taps his thigh three times. “Like this if you need to safeword, ok?” Misha nods, and Jensen hits the button on the remote to start the vibrations again. He touches Misha’s lips with his fingertips. “Open. Hands by your sides, and keep them there.” Misha complies and when he takes Jensen in his mouth again, it’s all the way to the root. He’s held there and he adjusts, swallowing a few times and huffing little breaths. Jensen controls Misha’s head with one hand in his hair and one on his neck. He doesn’t hold back this time, his cock sliding in and out and Misha’s eyes tearing a little but locked on his, spit running down the side of his mouth, and yes yes yes this is perfect, Misha is beautiful and perfect and exactly what he needs. It’s not even about finishing right now, Jensen could stand here all day and watch Misha struggle around his cock, trying to both breathe and keep from choking, while simultaneously coping with the sensations relentlessly buzzing away inside him. Misha is a treasure. He takes everything Jensen has to give, and Jensen is in awe. 

Finally, Jensen recognizes his crest approaching at a rate he knows he won’t be able to control for much longer. He looks down a last time and takes in Misha’s blissed out, half open eyes and messy face. He’s clearly slipped into some sort of subspace, and it’s time. Jensen pulls out of Misha’s mouth and pushes his lover onto his back on the bed. 

Misha shoves himself up further onto the mattress and then throws his head back onto the sheets and arches his spine, an actual whine escaping his throat. “Finally, yes, please, Jensen baby, please...” He’s panting a little now, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets and his hips moving in little circles. 

Jensen climbs between Misha’s legs, still maintaining the facade of control, though inside he’s not sure how much longer he can hold it together. He kisses the inside of Misha’s left thigh and bites down, causing Misha to plant his feet and thrust up his hips, “Jensen! Jensen you bastard, please.”

“Please what, Mish?” Jensen murmurs into Misha’s skin, licking and nipping up towards his groin. He skips over it completely and instead places a hand flat on Misha’s stomach, pressing down and sliding it up over his chest, following with his tongue. When he comes up, he’s hovering over Misha, whose hands are now up by his head, and who looks absolutely devastated. 

“Please,” Misha whispers, back arching up again, obviously dying for some friction on his rock hard cock, “Fuck me, Jen, please fuck me, take me, I want you inside me so bad.” That’s about all the teasing Jensen can take, and his hand drops between Misha’s legs, finding the plug and popping it out with a twist.

Jensen grabs the lube and covers his cock. “No more prep, Mish, just like this, ok?” 

Misha is all but thrashing now, hands in his own hair trying to resist pulling Jensen down or flipping him over to climb on top. “Ugh, stop talking! GREEN, I’m green green green just FUCK me!” 

Jensen sits back onto his heels and pulls Misha forward by his hips into his lap. He pushes his thighs up and back, spreading his cheeks and exposing his hole. He lines himself up and thrusts forward firmly and smoothly into Misha’s tight heat. Jensen gives the man no time to adjust, bottoming out on the first stroke and then setting a punishing rhythm. “Fuck yes!” Misha sobs, and Jensen sees actual tears streaming down his pretty face. Jensen leans forward, spreading his own thighs to keep Misha’s apart, and slides his hands up Misha’s back against the sheets, grabbing his shoulders and pulling Misha down by them to fuck harder. Misha’s moans and cries are delicious, and Jensen is mesmerized by the shape of his mouth. He realizes that they haven’t even kissed since he came into the room, and it’s time to rectify that. His head is tilted and he’s moving down but it’s like Misha reads his mind because he’s already there, teeth clashing, Misha’s arms are around his neck and his tongue is in his mouth, sharing air like it’s life. And it’s so, so good. Jensen is lost to it. He’s been inside Misha plenty of times, but Misha’s never given himself over like this. He’s always got something to say, wants to be on top, wants to get his way, that’s just his nature, and Jensen is always more than happy to give the man what he wants. 

But this is something new, and Jensen’s heart swells, realizing that this display is all for him. He loves Misha, loves him so much he could burst. He releases Misha’s shoulders and pushes up on his hands. He grabs Misha’s right thigh and hoists it up over his arm for leverage. “Come on my cock, Mish, come for me, babe,” he coaxes, and quickens their pace. There’s a little bit of friction on Misha’s cock, hardly enough, but Misha makes no move to bring his hands down and help himself along. His cock is purple, leaking, so hard it looks painful. And Misha holds himself back, all for Jensen. 

Jensen shifts his hips and earns a groan from Misha that indicates he’s found what he was angling for, and none too soon, as he can feel the wave rushing towards him yet again. He’s thrusting so hard that he’s pushed Misha awkwardly up against the headboard and Misha is gripping it now, knuckles white. His eyes are shut and his head is thrown back and this is it, this is it, this is everything. Misha’s body tenses and clenches under him, his thighs squeezing Jensen’s hips and a low, guttural “Fuuuuuuck,” pouring from his mouth. When his internal muscles clench around Jensen that’s it, that’s all she wrote, and Jensen feels everything in him snap and crescendo all at once. He spills inside Misha and collapses down on top of him. 

They both lay there for a moment panting, Jensen’s combined post-orgasm dizziness and the effect of using Misha’s heaving chest as a pillow vaguely reminding him of being on a boat in rough seas. He feels Misha’s hand find its way into his hair, caressing the strands gently. It’s divine, and mess be damned, Jensen has to gather all of his strength in order to pull away and stand up. He ducks into the bathroom on unsteady legs and returns with a warm wet cloth. He cleans Misha quickly but carefully, then himself, and tosses the cloth. Then he’s off to the kitchen, where he pops the neglected food from the cafe into the microwave and grabs a couple bottles of juice, and the Advil. He brings all the spoils back to the bed, where Misha hasn’t moved an inch and is watching him with amusement. 

“I like this whole, ‘just lay here and be pampered’ thing,” he grins, clearly coming back to himself quickly. Jensen leans forward and kisses his mouth gently, but pulls back without replying. He doles out a couple of Advil and cracks open a bottle of juice, motioning for Misha to open his mouth. Misha rolls his eyes but complies and accepts the pills onto his tongue. He draws the line at the juice, however, and takes it from Jensen’s hand. “I’m fine, babe.” Again, Jensen doesn’t reply, instead letting his eyes and fingers roam the length of Misha’s body, checking for anything out of place. There’s nothing, but Jensen spends extra time on Misha’s legs, massaging his feet, calves, and thighs, kissing his knees. He goes to open the takeaway container, (eggs benedict, Misha’s favorite indulgence, and brilliantly, also easy to swallow- Jensen’s quite pleased with himself for this particular idea) but Misha’s hand stops him, and then tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. “Jensen. Just be with me?”

Jensen’s heart suddenly feels overly full again, the ridiculously sentimental feelings he was overwhelmed with earlier returning full force, and he quickly looks away. Misha obviously notices the shift, and responds by pulling Jensen down to his chest, cradling his body and stroking his hair again. Jensen fights to maintain his composure, but a tear leaks out. “Shit,” he says, almost in a whisper, “I’m fucking this all up. I’m supposed to be taking care of you right now.” Misha hushes him and tightens his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. 

“You are, baby. You did. You always do,” he reassures the man in his arms. Jensen can’t help but let a few tears spill over, but they’re more relief than anything else. 

He buries his face in Misha’s chest and the hand that isn’t trapped under him in Misha’s hair, gentle this time, and mumbles into his skin. “Sometimes I just feel so much for you. It scares me. It’s easier to just be jealous than to deal with that.” Misha listens quietly, continuing to soothe his hand through Jensen’s hair. Jensen is quiet for a moment, then clears his throat, but isn’t able to say anything more.

Misha understands, of course he does, he’s perfection on two legs and Jensen wishes he were the kind of man who could say something like that out loud. Finally Misha breaks the silence. “Did you get what you needed, though?” Jensen sits up at that, hoping he’s imagining the slightly insecure note in Misha’s voice. 

He straddles Misha’s lap and takes the man’s rough shaven face in both hands, kissing him and trying to pour all of the emotion he’s feeling into it. “From you? Always. God, Misha, always.” He pulls back and Misha looks happy and satisfied again. “Are you sure you’re ok? Not sore or... you’re not 20 anymore, your knees must be killing you.” 

Misha’s smile gets wider. “You’re not wrong.” He wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and rolls them down to their sides so they’re face to face, settling Jensen’s legs between his own. “But I’m wonderful. I’m here with you, and I’m wonderful.” 

Jensen finally cracks a smile as a thought crosses his mind. ”Don’t let Jared catch you walking funny tomorrow, you’ll never hear the end of it.” Misha’s brow creases and he looks at him sideways.

“Jensen, the fact that you live in a world where it’s possible to go a day without Jared Padalecki teasing you has made me suddenly determined to recover from these events and put you on YOUR knees tonight.” 

Jensen throws his head back and laughs, loud and real. He snuggles closer to Misha, yawns and closes his eyes. “Whatever you want, Mish. I’m yours. Nap first though.” Misha hums his agreement and snuggles closer. His indeed.


End file.
